The Guardian of Mobius
by NationalCraft
Summary: EDIT: Okay so now the story is about the OC but not focused on him, basically expect more Sonic Cast Views! ((Ray and Mighty anyone? :) ))
1. Prologue: To Protect a Land

AN: I read so many Sonic Fanfics that I decided to create my own, Enjoy!

Prologue: To Protect A Land

"It doesn't matter how many of them you send to face me, I will always stand strong, facing them head on. No matter what you do, you will never, and I mean never, be able to break my resolve!" And upon those words I fly through the ocean blue sky, clutching my twin hammers with a powerfully fierce grip, as a hawk my loyalty to justice will never fail, as a Sky Warrior my battle prowess is unbenounced and as the protector of this world, I can not die, at least not yet.

In my sight I can see several flying robots, they have circular bases with blue goggle eyes, they also have jets on their back and to top it all of they a gun, cannon or a bomb on the bottom of the robots. There are various colours of these, from green, blue, red and purple.

"Fantastic, more flappers Dr. Eggman?" I mumble to myself quietly. Within seconds they are on to me, or I am on to them. I leap through the sky onto the robots while swinging my hammers in many different ways, from sideways chops to downright smashing. After a tenth strike on the tenth robot I'm starting to notice there are a lot more of them than I had originally anticipated. Time for my special ability.

I dash backwards and then suddenly stop. I stretch my arms out and slowing begin spinning, eventually I begin to pick up some pace and I keep on accelerating until a visible silver white wind begins rushing around me, orbiting me. Then, the clouds above the sky itself, let loose a terrible roar as it unleashes an electrical blast that struck the brewing wind that was spinning around me with an incredible force,

"I hope your ready for this, ready for my Lightning Tornado!" As I keep in sync, spinning alongside my tornado I dash through the multiple flying robots around me, crashing and absolutely annihilating everything in my path. Then, I finish with a bang, the energy from the Lightning Tornado ripples through the air, destroying them all, except one random purple robot.

I zoom through the air to get to it and I swing both my hammers inwards until they connect inside the purple robots head, though after I hear a light ticking noise. Which means these purple robots must be... bomb robots!

The explosion quickly expands outwards, destroying the last remnants of all its brethren robots. I only just about evade it by swooping as far downwards as possible, to the point where I am only 10 feet from the ground.

"Hmm. Though that was close it was never going to hit me, surely he would know that wouldn't he?" It is only when I look to the skies when I realise what happened. "What a fantastic diversion tactic, he's trickier than I thought." I fly back to where I last saw the open red semi-circle of a vessel the Doctor was flying in. I analyse the fuel in the air, though extremely faint, as a hawk that flies through the skies day in day out, its easy to spot such disturbances in the air.

Eventually I notice a small red semi-circular dome in the distance. He's not getting away now. I zoom through their air but then just before I could get there I get a massive punch to the face and I end up summersaulting backwards almost as fast as I did flying forwards. I manage to stop mid air after 50 metres and regain my balance.

"What in the world was-" before I can finish what I was going to say I get a rather loud angry reply from a glowing yellow hedgehog,

"Your going to pay for what you have done, Order the Hawk. You dare come to this land and attack me, attack Doctor Eggman, but worst of all, destroy my friends."

"What on Mobius are you talking about? I admit to attacking Eggman but your friends, I don't even know who they are? In fact, who are those 2 standing beside-"

"Be quiet!" The flying hedgehog yells at me, almost as if he is trying to instill fear into me, the other 2 hedgehogs beside him have their arms crossed though their far calmer, they both also flash yellow.

All this yellow? Why is it so familiar?

"I'm going to make you pay for what you've done, Silver, Shadow, let us put this man to an end!" They only nod, and before I can protect my self, the leader dashes to me then uppercuts me into the air.

They slowly begin turning to spinning balls, then as this process accelerates they start flying towards me at an amazing rate, I only get a few milliseconds to smash each one with my hammer. Though this only put a temporary stop to them.

Before I could work out what was happening they are punching, kicking me, and sending me flying in every possible direction. I then suddenly stop in mid air. The one hedgehog who's name is silver emits a turquoise glow around himself and me.

I can't seem to escape. If I don't escape this then... The telekinetic technique slowly begins to crush the life out of me. Only one way out it seems. Now I'm chanting an ancient language passed down through the ages,

"No, de da, ke, he, ray, no re, do ro me..." repeating this 3 times until, "do ro me HASA!" At that instant a lightning bolt struck Silver out of the sky, hurtling him to the ground at a speed that isn't even calculable. Before I could get my bearings back after such a complicated technique, Shadow sends a mental golden spear through my stomach.

I cough out and my entire body feels paralysed. The leader comes to me in within milliseconds, holding onto my chest with a tight grip, he speaks to me in such a deep voice, not only did it sound inhumane, it actually sends freezing cold shivers all over my body,

"If you even think about ever trying to interrupt my plans again, I will completely annihilate you to the point where you will wish you were never born, got it?" Was that even the real him, it sounded so much different... Though before I can reply to him he brings his leg up and crushes me with all his might, I feel myself flying towards the ground.

"I can't fall here... I have so much left to accomplish, I am yet to ensure the safety of the animals of this land, the animals of Mobius. All this proves is just how weak I am. If only Sonic understood what I was trying to achieve... I can't believe its all going to en-" Before I can the last syllable I'm out cold on the ground.

* * *

AN: Sorry its so short but its a prologue, right? :D

Edited: BTW I know its POV of my OC and my reviews say that this isnt really a good thing, do you think I should keep going with my OC POV or do you think I should go with 3rd person, This is will change how Chapter 5+ plus goes so please tell me!


	2. Chapter 1: Another Hawk

AN: Done this in 3 days! Oh yes! Enjoy and R&R.

Edit: FIXED: And btw Ray & Mobius owned by Sonic, Ray is a cool character in the comics so wham! :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Another Hawk

A yellow squirrel with a rather large tail stumbles out the door wearing a turquoise jacket and shoes with white stripes, "Look I'm sorry, it wont happen again, I will go do all the shopping at village market now!" He calls out to the purple fox standing by the door way as the squirrel looks at her with his aqua blue eyes.

"Just get it done this time alright! I'm sick and tired of waiting for you to finally get that cake for your father, I seem to be more worried about him than you are and I'm not even related to him!" She shouts at the bright yellow squirrel.

"Ok, ok! I'm on it, I'm on-" After he spins around he trips over something and smack his face against the ground extremely fast, "Whoa!"

They both look down to where a certain brown hawk lay dead still on the ground, "Who on Mobius could he be?" The purple fox asks,

"No idea, he looks like he could use some help, bring him inside, may as well make use of the brand new couch I got last week." They both nod to each other as the large-tailed squirrel carries the unconscious Order into the house.

* * *

"What are we going to do with him now? Its been a full hour and he hasn't woken up, maybe we should take him to an adoption home." The squirrel asks intently, however you could just make out a small grin when he notices the elegant purple fox get slightly agitated by that comment,

"You can't put someone who looks way over the age of 20 in an adoption home, they force you out at 18 you imbecile!"

"Look well I just thought that-" Yet again the squirrels words are interupted by a particular brown hawk who lets out a sigh as he stands while extending out his arms.

The yellow squirrel turns his head slowly towards the waking Order and sees him standing there staring at nothing.

"Hey, hey, hey he's awake!" the squirrel speaks in a loud voice.

"And so he is Ray, are you okay there, do you want me to get anything for you?" The purple fox tells Order in a comforting soft voice.

"I would like to know where I am good people." The duo look at him almost confused when Order says that, _what did I do? Did I say something wrong?_

The squirrel named Ray shakes his head a few times as if he is trying to clear his mind,

"Your in a small village called Green Pastures in Emerald Hill. By the way my name is Ray and this here is Beautiful."

"Good morning to you both, Ray, Beautiful" Order replies, though 'beautiful' seems extremely angry at Ray.

"My name isn't Beautiful, Ray! Do you want me to knock you into next week you stupid, freaking-"

"Alright I'm sorry, how about Grandma?" Next thing Order sees is Ray flying out of the left door at break-neck pace into the outside and the neon purple fox holding her hand out for a punch. It takes him a couple of seconds to realise that she punched him out of the door with just power alone. Order takes a couple of steps back in surprise and... fear?

"Sorry about that, my name is Kelly, its good to meet you." She walks over and holds out her hand, as if silently saying to shake her hand. He do what asks,

"It nice to meet you too, my name Order, Order the Hawk, protector of Mobius." She looks at me with an eyebrow raised, eventually she seems to take me seriously and looks at me,

"If your the protector of this planet then how come I've never heard of you before?" _Wait how come she's never heard of me, according to Sonic I had been murdering all his fri-... Unless..._

"Sorry to ask but what year is this?" She looks at me as if I'm crazy, I can understand why but its still aggravating.

"Its 2012, Order, why do you ask?" Order looks at the roof while thinking things through,

"What month?" I ask her, still with the quizzical look on her face she says,

"January, January the 13th." _Yes! I seem to have gone back in time by 6 months, how did this happen? Actually, why am I questioning this like its a bad thing? I've been giving a second chance by the heavens._

"Oh, yes!" Order instantly starts punching the air as he jumps up and down as Kelly only raises an eyebrow, "Thank you so much, a wish a good day upon you both." I fly through the door that was smashed open earlier. I rise up to a point where I'm above all the buildings, which isn't hard considering how small this village is.

"Hey, can I ask where your going." Order look down to find Ray flying up to me,

"Wait, I didn't know squirrels could fly." He says casually, he nods to me and says,

"That's because I am a special species, we are flying squirrels, well there is nothing really special about us other than the fact that we can fly." Order looks at him intently, almost making Ray sqiurm a little, _last time I checked a guardian is suppose to know everything about these people. No wonder I'm such a failure._ he looks out in to the sky with a miserable look on my face but before it can become an awkward silence, Ray quickly says,

"Sorry I only asked where you were going because I overheard you were a protector of Mobius."

"And you would be right in saying that, I am going to find Dr. Eggman, I need to ask him some questions." Ray seems to shudder at the name Dr. Eggman, no surprise, he is the villain of this land, even before the incidents.

"I still remember, I remember the time that man locked me up in one of his cells..." He speaks quietly, this almost immediately sparks the hawk's interest.

"He locked you up? What for?" Causing Ray to do a double take while thinking, _Do I really need to tell him this? It is private information... ah well I have a feeling it may be important:_

"Well the first time he found where the flying squirrels lived and decided to do a 'little' air raid, many people died then, though the ones that survived hid away, except for me." He sighs heavily though Order signals to him to carry on, "He managed to capture me and he told me he wanted to use me for numerous... experiments he concocted."

_That damned man, I'll make him pay for what he subjects these people to,_ "So I assume you want to come with me then?" I ask him, he quickly swings his head to me and looks me in the eyes. This lasts for a few seconds.

"I suppose I do however I don't want to be getting in the way." The hawk look at him from head to toe and anaylse everything about him, staring at him intently,

"You fought to get out of hiss clutches didn't you?" _I could tell just by looking at him that, physically wise, he was fit as a fiddle however you could tell by slight indents in the skin he has been in a fair few fights in his lifetime._

"Yeah I had to fight with-"

"So then, shall we?" the hawk asks him, "I don't mean to sound impatience but its better to get this done while he's still weak and in preparation." Ray is stunned for a second, probably by the interruption but then he looks at me with his head slightly tilted.

"Are you joking? We should find some other allies, we can't beat him on our own."

"Well doesn't Sonic beat him on his own, last time I heard he runs circles around him."

"True but 1: He tends to have Tails and sometimes Knuckles with him, and 2: Can you beat Sonic?" I sigh sadly while looking to the skies. One day, I'm going to need to be able to beat him... Ray looks at me while smiling in victory, "So we need to go see an old friend of mine."

The hawk thinks about it for a second however eventually I nod to him, "So, where to?"

"Follow me... Order?"

"That's the name Ray, I'm ready to go when you are." Ray copies the nod and flies to the east, _I suppose it got me out of buying that cake..._

* * *

"We are only about 5 minutes away from my friend's house now." Ray tells his new found friend though while looking towards him Order notices a stand off in the distance.

"Hey Ray stop a second." Ray looks to him with a confused look on his face, "Do you see what I see?" There is a dense mist in the air and the forest is thick below them, but even from this distance they instantly recognise something,

"Yeah! That's some of Ivo Robotnik's robots." Order looks at Ray completely puzzled, he notices this and quickly explains himself, "Sorry when I used to fight him with my friends he was called Robotnik, but he's Dr. Eggman now."

Order nods to him in acknowledgement but he looks down to try and work out what's going on. "Should we get a little closer to that?"

"Sure thing Order, though how do you want to approach this?" Order gets lost in thought when Ray says this,_ I don't think I've done anything covert in my life except when I was a little kid trying to steal cookie's from the jar in the kitchen at night. _

"Well if its really those robots then couldn't we ju-" Before Order can finish this sentence we see 3 figures fighting a load of robots. "Their battling? That's our queue, lets go!"

"Right!" Ray calls to him and they swoop down into the fray.

Order draws out his hammers and quickly swings one of his hammers at the robots like a boomerang though in quick response some red and green flappers start shooting at him rapidly. As his hammer returns to him he finds himself on the ground, back to back with a green hawk with turqoise-blue eyes, wearing white gloves and red boots, while deflecting multiple bullets from ground and flying robots.

"Who on Mobius are you guys?" The green hawk says to Order quickly,

"My name is Order the Hawk, and over there is Ray the Flying Squirrel." Order points to Ray as he smashes his way through Eggman's ground forces. These are Egg-pawns, they have round bodies with robotic arms and legs with aqua blue eyes and mouth. All of the ones here have a red coloured base.

"Hmph, like we need your help anyway, we can deal with this on our own thanks." And with that the hawk jumps into the mass egg-pawn group destroying a fair few robots with great agility and strength, though about 6 seconds later he is smashed against a tree next to Order.

"And you were saying?" Order calls to him. He quickly shakes his head a few times and brings himself to a standing position,

"Fine but remember to stay out of our way." He replies to the unknown guardian, Order nods in acknowledgement and he begins jumping onto the robots and pummeling them with his hammers. The green hawk pulls out twin fans and starts slicing up his opponents the same way a chainsaw cuts a tree.

During which time Ray is going crazy as he darts through multiple oppenents with a flurry of kicks and punches like an automatic bow and arrow, seamlessly gliding through the battlefield, _just like old times._

About a minute later Order catches a glimpse of a massive grey and white albatross with beady blue eyes, orange gloves and black shoes storms through the battlefield and reaches the green hawk,

"Hey boss I don't think we can keep this up for much longer!" The albatross says, he has a deep voice though there is a twang of clumsyiness to his voice.

"You may be right Storm, go find Wave, its gravity time." Even while destroying robots Order notices a small smirk on the hawk's face. _I wonder what their talking about?_

The green hawk sprints to a an area in the forests while calling out to the brown one, "Over here Order, protect me for a while, ok?" He still doesn't fully understand what's happening but if it involves destroying Eggman's robots then there are less evil robots in the world to terrorise innocent civilians. Order quickly follows him while flying, knocking back a couple of flappers in hot pursuit of us.

The hawk he is following suddenly stops then twirls around to face the battlefield from whence they came. He then holds out the silver bracelet from his arm and holds his other arm out in a ninja pose. His entire body starts flowing with a strange energy. From a distance Order notices 2 of them glows of energy, the trio seemed to be in an equilateral triangular formation.

Then all of a sudden the trees and rocks in the forest lifts off the ground and starts flying upwards into the air and over the robots, "Tri-attack: Gravity Crush!" The green hawk says and then all of the flying objects come crashing down upon our enemies and you can hear massive explosion coming from the shattering robots among the foes being crushed.

The bracelets start losing its glow and all that's left of the battle field is the five and a couple of destroyed trees. "That was absolutely amazing! How on Mobius did you do that?" Order asks him excitedly.

"Well these bracelets control gravity itself and we have relied on them for a long time, the rest I can't explain otherwise it wouldn't be our special move." Both me and Ray nod in understanding but you could tell they wish they could be told more about the special move.

"By the way thanks for helping us." A purple swallow calls out to me and Ray who is apparently at my right side. She wears white trousers with flames on the end, pure white gloves and red boots. She also has aqua blue eyes.

"No problem, we are always here to help the people of Mobius." Order tells them all, Ray just laughs and says,

"I hope we meet you again some day!" The green hawk smirks and says,

"Though next time we wont need to be saved, nor will we be outdone by you. The name's Jet by the way, come on Storm, Wave, lets fly!" They all click their fingers and then 3 boards, all representing their respective colours, come up to their chest level. They all jump on them, "Cya around you two!" Then they dash away on their hover boards.

"Well that was a massive sidetrack haha." Ray says to Order,

"Yeah but it was good training, so we still go to your friends place?" Order asks him,

"Yup, follow me!" And they fly into the sky, once again searching for this place.


	3. Chapter 2: Many Allies, Many Foes

AN: Upload within 24 hours, I am on fire! (Sorry if its riddled with errors ill fix it later.) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Many allies, Many foes

"There it is! That's Mighty's house!" Ray calls to Order, the hawk nods quickly in response. They are in a rocky plain, there are multiple hills so to someone who walks this would be quite the trek. The ground is smooth rock surfaces however the hills have multi-angle rocks sticking out of them. Luckily for them, they can fly.

"So this Mighty is a good friend of yours?" Order asks, Ray smirks at the brown hawk while saying,

"Sure is, me and him used to be in Robotnik's cells and through time we became good friends, we also used to be part of Team Chaotix together and we went on a mad adventure with Sonic to beat Dr. Eggman a fair few months ago." Order suddenly becomes silent while lost in thought,_ Sonic, the one I have to beat someday..._

Ray notices the mood swing but before he could ask where they are, they are at the door. A black armadillo opens the door; he has amber yellow eyes, dark red hair that falls to his hips; a tanned yellow chest like a cartoon bear; along with yellow arms and long pointy yellow ears. He wears white gloves like Ray and red shoes with a horizontal white stripe going across the middle of it.

"Hey Ray, my man! What's up?" The armadillo puts his hand out to Ray, Ray gladly shakes it,

"I'm all good! How have you been?" Ray replies, _I think its fair to say that must be Mighty_,

"I'm alright, what brings you all this way today?"

"Long story short, we need help defeating Egghead." Mighty shapes his mouth into an 'O'. He thinks for a second until what must have been a thought struck him fast,

"I've still got a customer in here, you may as well come in and make yourself at home, this could take a minute."

"Take as long as you like, Mighty." Order and Ray both nod as they walk inside, Order takes off his white and black shoes then when Ray did the same we follow Mighty into the cream-coloured house.

* * *

They are now outside, it seems to be a store however there doesn't seem to be any merchandise around.

"Sorry Skye just got some friendly visit, now what was it that you wanted?" Mighty calls to a orange lioness, she has lovely sparkling hazel eyes and she wears a green coat and white leggings, she also wears green sandals and gloves.

"Oh yeah, I ordered the knight armour and a spear, remember?"

"Oh now I remember, I'll go out back and get all the stuff." Ray raises an eyebrow to this as Mighty leaves,

"I didn't know that Mighty is a blacksmith" Ray says to the girl, she replies,

"Yup, he's the best one for miles, trust me. So, what brings you guys here?" When she looks over to the duo, Order then has a quick though, _she sends a magical feeling to me some how. Though at the same time I seem to recognise her from somewhere._

"Oh we wanted Mighty's help to defeat Eggman and ask him some questions." Her eyes widen at this and asks them,

"I can help you guys if you want." Ray thinks for a second and then whispers to Order,

"Hey can you analyse her like you did me?" _Just looking at her sends butterflies to my stomach so its nice that I have a task to take my mind of her, even if it is to look at her more intently_, Order nods his head to him and he looks her up and down the same way the brown hawk did to Ray back in the village.

After a short while Order sighs slowly. "Sorry but I don't think you've fought enough battles and we need experienced fighters."

"What! I've fought Eggman's soldiers with Mighty and some of the villagers plenty of times, fighting to protect the people is what I live for!" She shouts to him, though he only shrugs,

"Well I can't see that from here, and this mission is to important to be sidetracked protecting you." She seems to get really angry, and Ray seems to take a few steps back while nervously laughing,

"I don't think you should of said that Order..."

"Damn right you shouldn't of! And now your going to pay for it!" The orange lioness leaps towards Order trying to slap him, the guardian's reflexes instantly kicks in and he block her quick attack, Skye then recieves a hard side kick to the stomach, sending her straight to the ground. After Order quickly jumps on her to pin her down and tries to punch her. However next thing he knows she's back on her feet and she punches him in the face, sending the brown hawk flying into the wall.

"Skill is all well and good but without the experience you can't be the warrior we need for this mission." After Order winks at her, making Ray raise an eyebrow, Skye doesn't reply to it, instead she pulls out a purple emerald from her pocket and says,

"Chaos Control!" This appears to make her teleport next to Order in an instant, though this is where years of experience comes in to play for the guardian, _she's going to go for my face because her rage is directed at what I said_. He ducks her punch, sweep kicks her, then finally pulls out one of his hammers from his back and slams her in the chest.

Ray just stands there not knowing what to do about the situation, "I'm sorry but you have got to stop attacking me, your not proving anything Skye, my mind will not change. However if you keep attacking me, I'm going to have to get serious." Order calls out to her in a superior tone.

She looks up at him with a menacing look from a crouching position, "You ignorant beast, I'll teach you what experience I've learnt and show you just how powerful I truly am!" He only sighs at this and answers,

"Looks like I don't have much choice, do I?" The brown hawk starts spinning slowly, then I quickly start picking up pace. _Yeah, I have to resort to that, better safe than sorry._ Eventually a tornado spins alongside him, then all of a sudden lightning strikes my tornado from the skies above and he shouts, "Lightning Tornado!" Right after that then he charges towards her at a break-neck pace and then she says,

"Chaos Spear!" I realise I'm going head on a mental spear, I'm sure this has happened before.

"NO! WAIT! STOP!" They hear Mighty shout, but its too late.

* * *

Order slowly gets up after what feels like a minute, he notices Skye is awake and Mighty shouting at him, "What's wrong with you, 1: you don't just attack women like that and 2: she has plenty of battle experience so this whole thing was for nothing!"

"I know, I could tell, she knew I could after she tried to slap me." I reply dully. Ray and Mighty look at the guardian, then her, and back again in confusion. Order looks straight at the orange lioness and before they know it they are laughing hysterically.

"You thought we were fighting for real? We were just showing off to you guys!" Skye calls out in laughter, though Mighty and Ray are now even more mystified.

"WHAT?" They both say at the same time. Order just smiles and say,

"She used Chaos Control right from the get go and sent me flying into the wall, of course she is strong enough. This also told me she must have fought before."

Ray notices something and quickly asks, "But you said she had no battle experience at all in the beginning, was your analysis wrong?" It is a valid question, but I've got an answer for that,

"My analysis was correct in one way but I evaluated it wrong." Mighty didn't understand that at all and replies,

"How is that even possible?"

"Well I picked up that she hadn't had a single scratch on her and her muscles didn't strain much, both true, however the reason she didn't have a scratch on her was most likely because she never takes hits in battle, and the reason why her muscles didn't strain much was because she didn't even have to try hard to win." Skye smiles with victories and the other two give understanding nods, though Ray still isn't happy about something,

"Wait then Skye, how on Mobius did you find out that Order the Hawk here had worked out you passed his little test?"

"He winked at me, didn't you notice that?" Skye replies, Ray thinks for a while, then as he remembers he says,

"I wondered what that was all about, okay that makes sense."

"So now that that is all sorted out, shall we go then?" Order asks the group, Ray is about to say yes but then he remembers something else,

"Doesn't Skye have to get on that suit of armour?"

"Already done!" She shouts out to us, _she's a pretty quick changer, unless she used chaos control without telling us. _The trio of men couldn't help thinking. The armour is made of iron though it gleams like Silver, the helmet has a red plume on the top that falls to the midpoint of her spine. Order notices this while he thinks_ At least she still_ _has the front of the helmet open so we can still her beauti-, her face. Haha._ "Shall we?"

She asks Order when she's standing right next to him, he holds his hand out as if to say, 'after you', however she seems takes it as 'hold my hand' because that's exactly what she does and as she walks the hawk ends up walking along side her, hand in hand.

"A strange pair aren't they." Mighty says to Ray. Ray smirks and replies,

"Tell me about it, do they even know where they're going?"

"Doubt it, but we don't have a better idea so we may as well follow them until we can come up with a plan of action."

"True, but walking around aimlessly, Mighty?"

"Do we have a choice, Ray?" eventually Ray just sighs and gives up.

"And off we go on an aimless adventure."

"But at least we get to kick Eggman's butt at the end of it." Mighty replies, they both laugh while they walk into the rocky plains once again.

* * *

Eventually walking was too much effort so they decide its worth just flying so Order carries Skye while Ray carries Mighty. They are now surrounded by massive mountains and the rocks are even more jagged and rough.

"Hey, there is a cave, we can rest there until morning." Mighty tells us but Order and Ray give him quizzical looks.

"Why would we stop now, we have still got a least an hour until dark if not more, surely we'll find another cave further up the road?" Skye and Mighty just shake their heads,

"We would be risking too much, not only do the giant scorpions reside in these areas but also Eggman's robots patrol this area at night so if we got caught there would be a massive uproar." Skye tells them, the original duo look at each other and they both sigh,

"I suppose it makes sense, let's start drop-"

"Warning, 2 Mobians and 2 unknown targets in the sky." A robot shouts to his fellow comrades. Fantastic, they've spotted us.

"Get ready you guys, they know we are here. Skye, is it alright if I throw you into the fray?"

"Don't worry, this will be all over in a few seconds, chaos control!" Then as she says this both her and Mighty are on the ground fighting.

"Time for me and you to do our parts!" Ray then swoops down to go join the battle. The flying brown hawk goes to join the battle with them but then a turquoise aura surronding him stopps him from moving. _Oh for goodness sake, not this guy again..._ Order is now flying through the air, about to crash into the ground, at least 300 metres away from the battlefield.

"Your not beating me that easily, Silver." Order mutters under his breath. Before he crashs he spins really fast and the wind from the tornado Order creates is enough of a cushion to stop him from even touching the ground. The hawk stands up and looks in front of him, a few metres off the ground, is the silver hedgehog himself, staring at Order, glaring at Order, hate filling his burning yellow eyes.

"I've been given a second chance to stop you from destroying the world and I wont let it slip away!"_ So that means we both remember what happened last time however he seems more angry than before._

"She told me that one person caused the disaster of the world and she was the one who gave me this second chance." He then takes his eyes off the guardian and looks to the skies,

"I'll save you this time Blaze, I promise y-" Order's eyes widen, a green hover board with a figure upon it smashes into Silver's face.

"If you dare touch my friend again, I'll annihilate you." Says a particular green hawk. An albatross and a swallow land next to Order,

"Hey, Jet, Wave, Storm! Couldn't have chosen a better time."

"Don't worry about this creep, we got this, you got to go help your friends, right?" Wave says to Order, He realises she's right and the brown winged warrior starts flying to his friends while saying,

"Thanks you guys, my greatest respects to you al-" and just as what he said is interrupted, so is his flying. He receives a downward kick to the head and he is sent tumbling to the ground. As soon as Order lands he jumps back to where Storm, Wave and now Jet stand.

Out of no where a purple chameleon with light amber eyes starts to form below Silver, he wears purple shoes, white gloves and ninja bracelets. He also has a golden horn bent upwards on his head. "I'm afraid you wont be going anywhere, birds." He pauses, then says, "I am Espio, me and my fellow friends will stop you here and now."

"Thanks for coming Espio but where are-" Before Silver could finish his sentence a large green crocodile with sharp yellow eyes lands on the ground with a crash. He has red crocodile fins going down his back, he wears jet black shoes and bracelets; he also wears white gloves and black headphones.

"The leader of team Chaotix, Vector, is right here." Then a black and yellow bee with dark orange comes flying down, he wears orange and white boots with pure white gloves. He also wears an orange jacket and a black flight helmet.

"Charmy the Bee, reporting for duty!" Order almost smirked at the hyperactive bee though he then thinks _So, it's a 4 on 4 battle huh? This is going to take a while, but something about the name Team Chaotix reminds me of someone..._

"I can't believe they think they stand a stance against the boss!" Storm whispers to the group,

"I'll let you lead for now Silver, whenever your ready." Silver nods to Vector the Crocodile and looks over to me,

"I hope your ready for this, Team Chaotix, charge!"

* * *

AN: REVIEW IT NOW! ... please? :D

2nd AN: IT IS UPDATED, YES! :)


	4. Chapter 3:Counting Casualties

AN: Yes, I know its been ages and I seriously dont know why I didn't update sooner but hey, life is life. hope you all enjoy as much as I did writing it :D

* * *

Chapter 3: Counting Casualties

"Time to get this party started!" Charmy shouts as 4 members of team Chaotix charges towards us. Right now I hold both my hammers as I brace for one of them the charge into me. Silver the hedgehog flies towards me then goes to punch me but I swiftly dodge it and I uppercut him further him to the air. I notice Jet do that with Espio and I call out to Jet,

"Switch now!" Jet nods to me and as we jump into the air I bring my hammer up and crush Espio's stomach and he crashes into the ground though when he does so the body explodes into smoke, "What? Where did he go?" Next thing I know I notice the purple chameleon right behind me,

"Never heard of a ninja clone, huh?" Espio says to me. No way! Espio can create clones? "Should have been more cautious" and with these words he kicks me towards Vector the crocodile on the ground.

"Feel the pain!" He shouts to me and he punches me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me, however it is so worth it.

"You let me get too close big man." I whisper to him, he raises his eyebrows to me and I exclaim to the wind, "Lightning burn!" and as I say this a lightning bolt strikes me and I channel this energy into Vector's fist. This then courses throughout his entire body,

"AHH! You little pest, now you got me mad!" He... he survived a lighting bolt, I have learnt to deal with lightning through many years of training, yet this green crocodile shakes it off like it was nothing, who is this guy. He jumps away from me and starts rolling into a ball. He is spinning so fast my eyes can't even keep up. "Now your gonna pay!" He starts tumbling towards me, I try and fly away but he just jumps to my height.

"Good luck with that." A massive grey and white albatross says as he grabs the tumbling boulder. Storm brings it to a halt and throws the ball of a crocodile into the side of the canyon. "The big guy's mine, you go help Jet, Order." I nod to him and fly back into the fight.

Next thing I know Jet is emitting a turquoise aura and lands straight into my feet. We both hit the dirt hard, it takes a while for us to regain our balance. "Is this all you guys got, at this rate we will be done within the next 2 minutes!" Silver calls to that, I don't know if that was suppose to be a taunt, but I'm not childish another to ever actually fall for-

"You say something idiot? You want to say that to my face?" The green hawk standing next to him angrily shouts to the flying silver hedgehog. Silver laughs and says,

"Looks like saying the world from you lot will be a piece of cake." Oh not that again, I wish he would stop talking lies.

"Alright that's it! Espio stop creeping-" Jet says and then smashes an invisible object, the only reason why I know he hit something was because I heard a cough from the invisible thing, "up behind me thank you. Now Silver, you were saying something?" Wow... Not only did Jet see through Silver's taunt, but also noticed the deception that Silver was creating and he must of heard Espio's footsteps over his own shouting. Impressive.

Espio becomes visible again and wipes his arms along his mouth, wiping off the sweat. "Well played, Jet the Hawk, but this is where it all ends for you. For all of you." Two things came to mind when he said that, one: what does he have in mind and 2: He knows Jet's name? "Silver, now is the time for our special technique." Silver looks over to him and nods. He glides over to Espio as the ninja chameleon and Silver starts to create a large turquoise shuriken with his mind, big enough so then Espio can easily jump on it.

Then Espio starts humming in a language nobody understands, I can't quite hear what he is saying either however all of a sudden Espio's entire body is in a knight's body armour made of kunai ninja knives, all pointing outwards. What on Mobius is going on here?

"This is as far as you go, hawks!" Espio cries. He then dashes towards us on his shuriken at a blinding speed, I dodge his initial assault however it seems to be a feint as directly afterwards his body lets loose loads of knifes, in which some strike me and jet on the edges, luckily none hit any vital organs, lucky.

After that Silver starts using his telekinesis by pulling the ground, made of large rocks come out from the earth itself, 4 to be exact, and then Espio punches them all towards us. Jet avoids them with his hover board and I fly though yet again we get caught in a trap as Silver explodes the rocks and the shards penetrate my wings,

I screech in agony, get hit in the wings is like getting a broken nose. Jet managed to come out with only a few more cuts and bruises in the legs. "Hey are you alright?" Jet comes to my aid, though before he reaches me I stand up, one hand on my right wing,

"Yes, I'm okay but do you have an idea of how to beat this team, they are so quick and have obviously fought together for a long time." Jet thinks for a while,

"True, however I have a good idea, got a powerful attack, enough the distract them?" Jet whispers to me, I think for a while,

"Yes I do, why, what are you thinking?" I ask him, he then whispers his plan to me and I nod, "I suppose we don't have a lot of choice here do we?" I say to him, he looks at me as if to say, go now.

I fly into the air and I throw my hammers at Espio like a boomerang which obviously deflects off of him like rubber pellets and returns to my hands, Espio and Silver just raise an eyebrow and during which time I start focusing electrical energy into a ball in my palms as I hold my hands close to each at my hip.

"Well done, but this is where I finish you two!" And as I say this I push my palms outwards, letting the electric energy ball release and fly towards them, "Chidori!" I shout, as the opposing duo see this they immediately get in a defensive position with Espio defending Silver.

The sound of the blast is almost deafening and releases a wave of energy as it collides with the kunai-armour that Espio wears. The smoke from the blast slowly begins to dissipate. Silver and Espio stand without showing almost any sign of fatigue.

"That was a strong attack however if you ever hope-" Before Espio could finish his sentence Jet punches Silver hard in the face, sending him flying into the wall of the canyon.

"Gotcha..." I whisper under my breath. "Not so clever are you now you two!" I call out to them, Espio grimaces but before Jet could get to Silver, the silver hedgehog jumps out at him and goes to punch him with his right hand, though Jet grabs his fist and he goes to punch Silver with his right hand however Silver grabs the punch with hand, putting them in a deadlock.

Even I can see them seeping energy through each other, and some of the energy was leaking out, at this rate they-, "They are going to destroy each other, yeah, I can see it as well." I look at Espio while sighing,

"Know a way of stopping them from doing it?" I ask him, Espio thinks for a little while before replying,

"Well considering they are out to kill each other here, I don't think we will be able to talk them out of it, so we are going to need to release them from it." We fly there for a while until I say,

"We need to punch one of them, or hit them in another fashion."

"Well I don't think we will want only one to be punched, it would put the other at a disadvantage." I nod to him then I say,

"Then we punch both of them, though I punch Silver and you Jet, so we can be sure we will both do it." Espio nods to me in agreement,

"As I count, 3, 2, 1, now!" We both fly towards our different foes, I draw my arm back in preparation and I release it- a little too late. Vector and Storm crash straight into me and Espio and we fall rapidly towards the ground, landing on Charmy the Bee and Wave.

"No!" I call out to Jet and Silver, who which are locked in combat. The energy inside them release, creating a pure white explosion that entirely enveloped the two. The energy from the explosion slowly trickles down and eventually dissipates into the air, I could almost feel Jet slip through my fingers as I lie there watching.

I crawl over the bodies and I silently stare towards the sky, without a care in the world that three of my opponents are still there on the floor. Damn this canyon, damn it all! I couldn't even save one person from- wait a minute, where are the other 3?

"Skye, Ray, Mighty! Where are you!" I call out to the wind, in the hope I get a reply however in return I get nothing. They can't have been beating by a bunch of robots can they? Did I overestimate them? I start flying towards where I saw them last, with both hammers tightly gripped. I can feel my own brown body trembling at the thought of what could have happened to them.

"I, I am too late..." I mumble to myself sadly, I couldn't protect a single one of them, what kind of guardian am I? I can't even protect one person from my group, every single one of them gone and I don't know where to start. "Ragh!" I shout as I throw my hammers on the ground and land abruptly, dropping to one knee. I knew it, I shouldn't of accepted their help, I shouldn't of brought innoc-

"Hey Hawk!" Someone calls to me, I turn around to see Charmy the Bee floating there with a curious look on his face.

"What do you want, and my name is Order for goodness sake." I reply to him with slight frustration.

"Did you say that Mighty was with you by any chance?" Why did Charmy care about Mighty?

"Yeah, what's it to you, all you care about is killing me, what has Mighty got to do with anything?"

"Mighty was part of Team Chaotix! He is our friend too you know!" The bee shouts to me stubbornly,

"Exactly, so we are going to help you find Mighty the Armadillo and find where Silver went!" The green crocodile calls out to us. Wave shakes her head sadly,

"Jet and Silver would have died in that explosion, I don't think anyone could have survived what happened." I then notice a puzzled look on Espio's face,

"That is true but Silver never had that kind of power, let alone channel it, I think there may be more to this than it looks." A smile creeps up to my face when he says that, maybe there still is hope for the hawk,

"That's true, the boss only has that power when he uses the bracelets, he can't do that either!" Storm adds in with his bellowing voice. This is sounding better and better! However there still is one thing,

"How on Mobius are we going to find Skye, Mighty and Ray without knowing the way?" Charmy almost squeals when I said that, in a manly sort of way, if that's even possible.

"Ray is with you too? Double bonus!" He shouts out, are you serious,

"Both of them was part of Team Chaotix?" I ask him in an unbelieving tone,

"Yup, he wasn't with us long but he was a good agent nonetheless." Vector tells me.

"Anyway back to your previous question on tracking, Im a ninja, I've been doing things like tracking for half my life, we wouldn't lose them with tracks this fresh." Espio explains to us.

"Looks like we will be traveling as a team, assuming Wave and Storm are coming too?" Espio asks the duo, they talk to each other for a second before nodding to me,

"You guys are our best lead to Jet, so we are coming to." Wave tells us all, to be honest I don't really want to be with any of them, I would much rather do this on my own but I need Espio for his tracking. Argh, I feel so freaking useless, why am I even here, these guys could practically do it on their own without my interference.

"So then leader, shall we go?" I notice that Charmy is talking to me, I look at the others but they are all looking at me intently, almost begging me to tell them we can go.

"Since when was I leader?" I ask them, though they give me confused looks and look at each other as if I am stupid.

"Since your what unites us to be together, we would probably still be ripping each others heads off if you hadn't mentioned your friends, so what are we doing next?" Vector explains to me, eventually I nod at him, then look to where the tracks should leave,

"Well then lets get going, Espio will lead us on, Me and Charmy will check the skies and you guys stay on the ground, looking at that snow forest I'm assuming our vision will be blurred, keep on your guard." They all nod to me, and we all begin to follow Espio.

I'm coming guys, please be safe my friends.


End file.
